1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more specifically, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. Additionally, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to their portability.
In most circumstances, when a terminal is implemented as a multimedia device, a size of an internal or external memory of the terminal is increased to allow for more storage of content.
However, as more content is stored in the terminal, it is inconvenient for a user to perform numerous key inputs to search through a content list for a specific content item. Accordingly, it is often useful to provide a more convenient search function for content stored in a terminal.